Sale Gosse
by 1Dramallama
Summary: "Certains te diront que les gens ne changent pas, seuls les masquent tombent." Elle dit avec la plus grande simplicité du monde "Moi je te dis, la seule chose qui change est la crédulité de l'observateur. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un masque sinon un auto-portrait?"
1. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part

_Lyon,4 octobre 2008,_

Cette ville, le taximan la connaissait par cœur, pour avoir arpenté ces rues toute sa vie. Dès son plus jeune âge, son paternel l'avait flanqué derrière un volant, histoire qu'il se fasse la main. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'ambition familiale. Les hommes de sa famille avait toujours été taximan, et c'était très bien comme ça. C'était du solide, du sûr. Il y aurait toujours des voitures, et il y aurait toujours des gens pressés. Son propre fils finirait par s'y ranger, une fois son Rêve Américain achevé. Bah, la jeunesse. On croit tout savoir. Le taximan savait, il avait lui aussi été jeune, même s'il avait oublié ce que c'était.

D'ailleurs, il oubliait beaucoup de chose ces temps-ci.

Il vieillissait, le temps s'effaçait petit à petit.

Une des nombreuses choses dont le taximan ne se souvenait pas, c'était ses clients, et ça lui allait très bien. Il n'en avait pas vraiment quelque chose à faire de cette farandole de visages et de paroles. Il était payé pour conduire, pas pour se souvenir, et c'était tant mieux. Des couples s'étaient disputés pour des prétextes tout à fait stupides, d'autres s'étaient raccommodés pour des raisons plus insensées encore. Ils finissaient toujours par s'en aller, alors, à quoi bon?

Il était vieux, ses souvenirs se faisaient brumeux.

Pourtant, il se souvenait de cette nuit-là avec une clarté effrayante. Il se souvenait surtout de son visage, de ses yeux. Des yeux magnifiques, d'un brun vert, une douceur insensée. Elle pleurait en silence, une tristesse infinie dans le regard. Il lui semblait même l'avoir déjà entre aperçu, mais dans le moment, il ne sut s'en souvenir. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il se souvenait d'elle, elle avait titillé sa curiosité. Ou alors était-elle tout simplement de ces personnes que l'on n'oublie pas en toute impunité.

Il n'empêche, s'il s'était souvenu, cette histoire aurait sûrement pris une toute autre tournure. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour supposer. L'histoire est ce qu'elle est, et fut justement que ce soir du 4 octobre 2008, il ne la reconnut pas.

Elle entra comme une voleuse, et demeura un instant prostré. Elle fixait avec une intensité perturbante le sol, la respiration haletante.

"6 boulevard Saint Michel s'il vous plait." Elle dit d'une voix étrangement calme. Cela le frappa. Avoir ces yeux la, avoir ce ton-ci.

"Mauvaise journée?" Il haussa un de ses sourcils broussailleux. Au dehors, le crachin se levait lentement sur la ville. Fichu dérèglement climatique certains diraient, et certainement pas lui. Il avait toujours plu à Lyon, d'autant qu'il se souvenait, et ne voyait pas pourquoi tout à coup cela serait imputé à des fumées de charbon. Les gens aimait se créer des problèmes, voilà tout.

"Triste journée, pas mauvaise. J'en avais besoin." Elle répondit négligemment. Il en profita pour la détailler. Jeunesse bohème. Du genre à adhérer aux idées mondialistes, peut-être même à manifester dans la rue sans véritable raison. Une lueur de désapprobation passa dans son regard.

"Vous aviez besoin d'une journée triste?" Il haussa les sourcils, l'air dubitatif. Et voilà, il avait encore ramassé une artiste. Dans quelques minutes elle allait lui parler du sublime et de la catharsis, il était prêt à parier sa casquette. Elle allait sûrement trouver un moyen de critiquer l'Etat. Ces jeunes ne respectaient plus rien.

"On peut dire ça."

"En quoi une journée déprimante peut-elle ne pas être mauvaise?" Référence artistique dans trois, deux, un-

"… Elle apporte la certitude." Elle dit fermement, pour sa plus grande surprise. "Le reste n'est qu'un dommage collatéral."

C'était étrangement pragmatique, et le souffla net dans sa réplique. Il cligna des yeux, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle disparaisse à tout moment.

"Ça va s'arranger." Il ne put s'empêcher de dire. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'avait dit. Il n'était pas du genre à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, encore moins à dire ce genre de choses. Une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il avait fini par divorcer. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ce regard qui lui brisait le cœur, couplé avec la surprise. "Tout finit toujours par s'arranger."

"Vous le croyez vraiment?" Elle le dévisagea, l'air sceptique. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer.

"Bien obligé." Il répondit, mais son regard s'attarda sur sa propre main, son alliance. Il n'avait jamais eu la force de l'enlever. Il faudrait d'ailleurs lui couper le doigt pour le lui arracher. Des souvenirs, tant de souvenirs. Mais figés dans le temps. C'était peut-être le pire, de voir toute leur vie commune reléguée au titre de souvenir. "Vous êtes trop jeune pour que ce soit la fin. Cela en a peut-être l'air, mais ce n'est pas la fin."

"Et vous?"

"Je suis trop vieux."

"Alors à partir d'un certain âge, on arrête de vivre?" Ce fut à son tour de hausser les sourcils.

"A partir d'un certain âge, on commence à être fatigué." Il répliqua avec agressivité. Il n'avait très certainement pas envie qu'une môme lui fasse la morale. Il était trop vieux pour ses conneries.

"… moi aussi, je suis épuisée. La fatigue, c'est la petite mort." Elle ferma les yeux "Vous devriez lui téléphoner."

"On n'a plus rien à se dire." Il répondit machinalement, sans réfléchir.

"Téléphonez-lui, au moins vous serez fixés. Quand on part, il faut claquer la porte derrière soi."

"C'est ce que tu vas faire?"

"Je compte lui demander la vérité. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons prétendre que ce n'est jamais arrivé."

"Tu veux qu'il te mente?" Il demanda avec incrédulité. Elle n'avait pas l'air du genre de fille qui souffre le moindre mensonge.

"Pourquoi s'agirait-il obligatoirement d'un homme?" Elle demanda avec froideur.

"Oh, je croyais que tu parlais de ton petit ami."

"… à nouveau, pardonnez-moi d'insister, mais pourquoi s'agirait-il obligatoirement d'un homme?" Elle le fixa à la manière d'un chat.

Le taximan grommela dans sa barbe, visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle était jolie, à croquer même. Pas d'une beauté classique, loin de là. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, la manière de son visage, une harmonie douce et étrange. Qu'elle boude le genre masculin avait de quoi faire râler. Fichue époque. De son temps, les choses étaient beaucoup plus simples, mais la simplicité n'était pas au goût du jour.

"Et que s'est-il passé?" Il demanda malgré lui, plus part désir de changer de sujet que par véritable intérêt.

"… on m'aurait arraché le cœur que cela aurait été moins douloureux." Elle répondit lentement. Le taximan n'était pas vraiment surpris. Les lesbiennes étaient des garces, c'était bien connu. La jeune fille était-elle aussi une harpie? Elle n'en avait pas l'air. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'une simple phase, elle apprendrait sa leçon et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

"A ce point-là?" Il la détailla à travers le rétroviseur. Elle détourna la tête, le regard fixant avec obstination les lueurs des lampadaires. Les rues étaient presque vides, outre les quelques silhouettes éparses, ici et là.

"Pourquoi vous êtes-vous séparés?" Elle finit par briser le silence.

"Comment-"

"Votre alliance." Et ce fut à son tour d'éviter son regard. "Vous n'osez pas la regarder."

"Tu as l'œil." Il dit d'un ton bourru, n'arrivant pas à savoir s'il était soulagé ou en colère.

"C'est là tout le problème. Alors?"

"Rien. C'est également là tout le problème. On ne fait rien, et tout finit par s'effacer."

"Vous avez abandonné en somme." Elle eut le ton dur, ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point. Encore une fois, il était beaucoup trop vieux pour se faire sermonner par une gamine.

"Tout comme toi." Sa voix se fit acerbe, bien plus froide qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention. Une once de regret germa dans son cœur, il essaya de ne pas y prêter attention.

"Je n'ai jamais dit cela."

"Tu préférerais être aveugle. C'est éviter le problème, pas le régler. C'est comme ça que ta vie se transforme en souvenirs." Il fallait qu'elle écoute, qu'elle ne fasse pas les mêmes erreurs. Elle était jeune, elle pouvait encore sauver les meubles. Mais les jeunes s'obstinaient à ne pas écouter, tout comme il s'était obstiné à ne pas écouter quand son tour était venu.

"Qu'y a-t-il de mal à vouloir être heureuse?"

"Mais le seras-tu? Es-tu sûre, qu'a-t-il, elle fait?"

"… nous nous sommes promis d'être honnête… j'aimerais pour une fois que cette promesse ne soit pas respectée."

"S'il ne s'est rien passé, il n'y aura pas de problème."

"Mais il s'est passé quelque chose, c'est tout là le problème." Elle eut un rire et les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. "Ça me tuera."

"Non, ça ne te tueras pas. Cela feras mal, terriblement mal, mais tu finiras par t'en remettre."

"Non. Je me connais. Je vais m'effondrer et je ne me relèverai pas."

"Et il, elle, le sait?" Sa langue fourcha, pestant intérieurement. Bordel, c'était un beau brin de fille, pourquoi irait-elle fricoter avec des nanas?

"Oui." Elle tiqua. "… et attendait ce moment avec impatience je crois."

"Alors pourquoi ferait-il, elle, cela?"

"Parce que c'est ainsi." Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre, le crachin battant contre la vitre. "Allez la voir. Tout n'est pas perdu. Essayez au moins."

"Je suis en service."

"Ce n'est pas important. Ce que vous avez, ça l'était. Ça pourrait encore l'être."

"Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que je me raccommode avec mon ex-femme?"

"Parce que je crois que vous l'aimez encore, je me trompe?"

"Je l'aimerai toujours. J'ai trop de souvenirs avec elle pour ne plus l'aimer. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il reste de nous,deux vieux pruneaux avec des souvenirs plein la tête."

"Allez lui dire ça."

"Quoi, qu'on est deux vieux pruneaux?" Il sourit amèrement "Je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécie."

"Que vous l'aimez. Que vous voulez recommencer à faire des souvenirs avec elle. Vieux pruneaux ou pas." Elle sourit doucement, et illumina son visage d'une tendresse infinie. "Personne n'a jamais dit que les vieux pruneaux n'avaient pas le droit d'être heureux."

"Mais on a tendance à les mettre au placard."

"Défoncez la porte, ne vous laissez pas faire. Personne ne devrait se laisser enfermer sans déchainer les enfers."

"Regardez qui parle. Une jeunette qui ne veut pas faire face à ses problèmes."

"… Vous savez quoi? La jeunette vous emmerde royalement. A ma place, vous seriez à ses pieds, ou recroquevillé dans un coin en demandant pitié."

"Certainement pas!" Il releva la tête, fier. Il ne s'était jamais soumis à quiconque, jamais. C'était la seule chose dont il était à peu près fier dans sa vie. Ça et son fils.

"Eh bien, puisque vous ne manquez pas de courage, allez donc voir votre femme!"

"Je suis supposé te conduire chez toi."

"Des excuses, n'est-ce pas comme ça que la vie se transforme en souvenirs?"

"Il est trop tôt. Je le ferai dans la matinée."

"Non, je veux être sûre que vous le fassiez. Cette journée ne sera pas entièrement perdue comme ça. J'appellerai un autre taxi." Elle répliqua "Ce n'est pas matière à discussion, c'est un ordre. Exécution."

"…A vos ordres, madame la duchesse." Il fit demi-tour, et se rendit compte qu'il avait les mains moites. Ils poursuivirent en silence, le crachin s'était transformé en un véritable rideau d'eau épais et opaque, rendant difficile de voir quoique ce soit à pluie de cinq mètres. Et enfin, après une bulle d'infini, il la vit. Cette étrange petite bâtisse qu'ils avaient un jour choisi. Une petite maison en périphérie. Pénélope avait toujours détesté la ville, particulièrement Lyon. Trop capitale pour être agréable, disait-elle. Il se sentit tout à fait avaient cessé de se parler il y a de cela quinze ans, se bornant aux politesses pour leurs enfants, et leurs petits-enfants. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

"Je m'excuse. Vous aviez besoin d'une décharge électrique."

"Ça va aller?" Il regarda dans son rétroviseur. Elle avait l'air si fragile, il ne devrait pas la laisser seule, il le savait. Mais l'ombre de cette petite maison de parpaing lui tambourinait la tête.

"Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi. J'avais aussi besoin de cette décharge. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire." Elle répondit lentement. "Bonne chance."

Il coupa le contact et ouvrit grand la porte. L'air glacé s'engouffra dans le véhicule presque immédiatement. Il bondit de son siège. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite, sinon il allait se dégonfler. Il ne voulait pas se dégonfler. Il s'était dégonflé pendant presque quinze ans. Il n'eut pas le temps de sonner à la porte. Elle avait dû l'entendre arriver. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant Penelope en robe de chambre. Elle avait vieilli, mais c'était toujours Pénélope.

"Henry, mais… il est trois heures du matin!" Penelope s'écria.

"J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je sais que je suis un vieux pruneau, et je sais que ce qu'on avait, c'est des souvenirs, et du passé et que ça sert à rien de refaire l'histoire. Et je veux pas refaire l'histoire."

"Henry, nous ne sommes plus des adolescents…"

"Justement, on n'a plus de temps à perdre avec des conneries. J'ai passé presque toute ma vie à tes côtés, tu es ma vie en quelque sorte. Et j'aimerais recommencer à faire des souvenirs de vieux pruneaux avec toi."

"… Cela fait quinze ans que j'attends que tu me dises ça Henry."

"Je sais, j'étais con."

"Tu l'es toujours." Elle lui prit la main "Entre, il fait froid dehors. Je vais faire du café."

Henry regarda une dernière fois derrière lui. Une figure se tenait sous la pluie, s'éloignant au martellement de ses talons sur le sol humide. Et elle disparut, engloutit par le rideau épais de la pluie. Cela lui retourna les tripes, la manière si subite avec laquelle elle avait disparue. Henry franchit le seuil de la porte. Elle était sûrement partie s'abriter pour appeler un autre taxi, rentrée chez elle, et s'était expliquée avec lui, ou elle. Il se demanda bien ce qui avait pu se passer. Il espérait qu'elle aurait la force de ne pas se voiler la face, et si possible, de rentrer dans le droit chemin.

La suite commença sobrement, par un retrait important sur le compte bancaire de la jeune femme, presque quinze mille francs, que la banque avait signalé car réalisé à deux heures du matin, et car le code avait été composé à l'envers. La police commença par traiter cette affaire de simple vol sous menace et traça les billets, mais n'en retrouva que mille tout au plus. Cependant, malgré les insistances de la police, la jeune fille demeurait bien muette. On avertit alors les proches, qui s'étonnèrent et cédèrent très vite à la panique. Il y avait un précédent _fâcheux_. Le taximan fut convoqué le jour même, soit trois jours trop tard, dans l'après-midi.

Il apparut très vite que la jeune femme n'était pas rentrée chez elle, ni n'avait pas appelé un autre taxi. En fait, elle n'avait appelé personne, et d'ailleurs, personne ne semblait l'avoir aperçu. Le taximan se trouvait être la dernière personne à avoir vu la jeune femme vivante. Il apparut également que la jeune femme était plutôt connue du grand public, pour ce même fâcheux précédent. On supposa tout d'abord un kidnapping mais aucune demande de rançon ne semblait vouloir venir.

Le premier drame eut lieux lorsqu'on trouva son téléphone portable dans une poubelle, à presque quarante kilomètres de la capitale, dans un endroit si malfamé que la police elle-même n'osait pas vraiment si aventurer.

Les recherches prirent bientôt une ampleur phénoménale, des témoins innombrables affirmaient avoir vu la jeune fille, la presse s'en empara, et cette histoire sordide connut son point culminant le 12 octobre, lorsqu'un technicien de surface peu consciencieux découvrit un des toilettes publiques à sa charge maculé de sang.

Ce fut tout ce que l'on retrouva jamais de la jeune fille.

Emilie Dumont s'était tout bonnement volatilisée, sans laisser la moindre trace.

**Salut à toi, oh lecteur/lectrice invertébrée! Et laisse moi tout d'abord te souhaiter la bien venue dans ce petit enfer que je suis en train de construire! Je sais ce que tu dis, mais où sont Hannibal, Will godamnit?**

**Ils arrivent, mais que veux tu, ce sont des divas, ils faut bien qu'ils soignent leurs entrées!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, si c'est le cas, n'hésite pas à lâcher une review (que ce soit format tweeter ou à la manière des parenthèses interminables de Proust, on est super tolérant dans les environs, et je me suis carrément lâchée sur la longueur de cette parenthèse d'ailleurs, tu trouves pas?). S'il ne t'a pas plu (et j'en suis désolée :/ ), n'hésite pas non plus (la haine et l'amour, même combat).**

**Bref, je pourrais finir sur un blabla comme quoi je suis nouvelle blablabla, mais comme ce chapitre arrive à sa fin, et que j'ai jamais supporté les messages interminables, on aura qu'à dire que je l'ai fait.**

**des bisous 3**


	2. et les ennuis arrivèrent

**YEP! autor's note here!**

**Bon, j'ai relu ce que j'avais posté, c'était nul, et je comprends même pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. **

**Morale pour plus tard.**

**Bref, j'ai décidé de finalement poster une partie de ma version initiale... donc ce sera très AU.**

**des bisous**


End file.
